


mini fics // marvel

by pfp yeet (txny_stqrk00)



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Marvel, Oneshots - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Short Stories, Younger Loki, angsty one shots, bruce is my son, ironman - Freeform, one chapter, one shots, peter and his dad tbh, somewhat canon, theres no smut but tonys a bottom in e ve r y relationship, thor and bruce - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txny_stqrk00/pseuds/pfp%20yeet
Summary: full stories finished in one chapter.





	mini fics // marvel

**Author's Note:**

> oof

A campfire, The stars, and A scream

tony stark was a genius. atleast, that’s what everyone always told him. in fact, he knew he was. he could’ve graduated as soon as freshman year but he didn’t. they always said senior year was going to be special. he would stay up late with his friends, talking excitedly about what they were going to say for their senior quote, graduation. but there was one thing in particular, that got them bubbling with anticipation. the senior camp retreat. normally, tony stark would rather die than go outside. the idea of choosing to go outside for a week was stupid, he’d much rather be at home in his room playing zelda.

but, there was a legend. that anyone who dared go past the camp grounds into the forest never made it out alive. there was one time, the incident. no one really knows how it happened. stephen strange, a troublemaker, had snuck onto the senior camp retreat bus, and gone into the forest. the seniors sad they heard him screaming miles away and when he came back a few weeks later, his hands. god his hands. tony wished he could never see them again. they looked like the skin was ripped of and into tiny specks of dust that some doctor had to glue back in place but, he didn’t do a very good job. his hands were constantly shaking, and for the rest of freshman year he wore gloves. bright orange gloves. tony thought they were so ugly, although he was thankful he didn’t have to see his hands anymore. he never got along with stephen much, especially since he didn’t talk much after the incident.

—

tony stark huffed, taking a seat on one of the planters outside of the main school hall. he leaned his head on bruce banner’s shoulder, the two had been close for a long time. “this better be fun, or i’m gonna scream. a full 7 days without my bed. i think i might die.” tony stark said, crossing his arms. he looked towards steve rogers, for some sort of conformation that he too wasn’t exactly thrilled, he got none. “it’ll be fun, tones, we’ve been waiting since freshman year man.” steve replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. before tony could spark up some sort of rebuttal, the buses began pulling up and insane chaos scattered around as kids threw their backpacks into the trunks and tried to get a window seat. tony groaned, deciding he’d much rather keep his backpack on then try to find it after the ride. he tried to stay close to steve and bruce but after a few seconds they were gone. he just sort of rushed into the first bus he saw, sliding into a thankfully free seat. he held his backpack to his chest, leaning his head again the window. he really hoped bruce and steve would find him because he had no patience and if some random kid sat next to him he might die.

a muffled voice came from the aisle, and tony swore to god he almost screamed. there with his fucking orange gloves and sad expression was stephen strange. “i’ll ask again, is this seat taken?” his voice was soft but strong and made tony’s stomach do a weird flip and he wished he could sink into the ripped up bus seat and never see the light of day again. “uhhh,” he shuffled closer towards the window and shook his head, making a split second decision to lightly tap the seat, “you can sit down.” stephen sat next to him, pulling out a pair of earbuds and stuffing them in his ears and turning away from him. tony watched, no sorry, gawked, at him as he sat his hands in his lap. they shook and tony knew it was rude to stare but he couldn’t look away. he found himself liking the way stephens lips moved as he incoherently sang along to some song.

“take a picture it will last longer, stark.” tony choked on his own breath. he turned his head towards the window and blushed. he heard a small chuckle from the boy next to him over the sound of the loud bus. he mumbled a sorry, focusing all his attention on a car driving next to them. two men were sitting in it, laughing and holding hands as one drove down the road. he smiled. sometimes he wished for some sort of relationship, but he knew he isn’t fit for that. a tap on his shoulder ruined his self deprecating single thoughts and he turned towards stephen strange, when he looked back there was no sign he had touched him, or even looked in his general direction. tony raised an eyebrow before looking back at the window. the same series of events happened 4 more times before tony got annoyed. “oh my god, stop doing that!” he snapped. as stephen looked at him innocently. “doing what?” tony blushed, “n-nothing. nevermind.” he held his backpack tighter towards his chest, he only had 30 more minutes of this nonsense and then he can get out and find bruce and steve and never talk to stephen strange ever again.

—

they arrived a few hours ago, picked cabins, and gotten settled in when the first camp meeting was called. already, tony stark was regretting everything. he put his head in his hands, sitting on his bunk, “i should’ve graduated in freshman year,” he mumbled. he jumped off the top bunk. turning towards bruce, “honestly why did you convince me this was a good idea?” bruce shrugged, zipping up his jacket.

tony, still pouting, kicked a rock on the pathway, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. the sun was starting to set, and it was getting somewhat cold, they were bound to make campfires and sing and do stupid shit and honestly, tony was thinking about calling someone to come get him or faking an injury. “Tony are you even listening to me?” tony jumped from his thoughts just in time to walk around a tree he was about to walk into. “sorry bruce,” he mumbled, looking up towards the crowd. he could see teachers trying to start a fire and kids laughing at them and talking with their friends. tony suddenly felt really small. “i'm gonna go back,” he whispered, turning around sharply only to be turned back around by his friends, ushering him to fire. 

—

“this is so fucking stupid!” tony sighed, sitting on an uncomfy wooden log. the fire was going strong, and many kids had positioned themselves close to the fire, laughing and roasting marshmallows. tony was almost jealous, they were so happy and excited to be here. his eyes danced around the area looking from face to face, landing on a pair of scared eyes. stephen strange. he saw the way the boy stood as far away from the fire as possible. he had his hands in his pockets and looked terrified of the flames. his teeth were chattering, from cold or fear tony didn't know. but he did not like the way stephen stared at him. he looked down at his shoes. he turned to see bruce had left his side to go talk to someone of the football players causing tony to almost snort at the idea of that. he got up stretching before beginning to walk away from the fire.

“stark, wait,” a soft voice laced with impatience called from behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. tony turned around, facing stephen strange. he gave him a crappy forced smile. he was barely in the mood to deal with his own friends, let alone some annoying kid with the orange gloves and the pretty face. “oh, stephen, h-hey?” tony was more confused than angry though, he had no idea why the hell stephen had suddenly shown interest in him, whatever reason it was, tony didn’t care to hear. he wanted to go lay down.

“i um, do you wanna get out of here? away from the,” stephen paused, the words were on the tip of his tongue but he looked to scared to say them, his eyes danced around the place before landing on tonys. the shorter boy raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in facial expressions, suddenly like he was too scared to say fire. “crowd, away from the crowd.” he finished, letting go of tony’s shoulder and stuffing his hands in his pant pockets instead.

“sure.”

tony found himself agreeing to walking off into the unknown campsite with a stranger much too out of his comfort zone, but stephen made his heart bubble and his head fuzzy. so there he was, side by side with stephen strange walking around the perimeter of the camp and the forest. tony didn’t like the way stephen would panic whenever they got too close to the forest. he wanted to find a way to comfort him but the only way to do that was to find out why he was so scared, but it might’ve been too personal to ask.

“why are you so scared?”

tony covered his mouth the second he said it, immediately going to apologize. it wasn’t my business, he went to say. but stephen had already stopped, motioning for tony to stop with him. he looked up at the stars. they always calmed tony. made him feel the way he feels when stephen puts a hand on his shoulder. or when mom used to hold his hand when he was nervous. “

i tried to end it,” he whispered.

stephen looked at his hands, and then at tony watching as the boy looked at him confused before frowning. “fire,” he mumbled, looking down at stephens hands. he smiled softly. orange gloves, he intertwined his fingers with stephens. the taller boy bit his lip, not saying anything but raking his head up to look at the stars. they were bright and a calming off white color.

tony stark was so so so in love with the stars. he would give anything to go to space, to be up there with the stars. he smiled a dorky tony stark smile. stephen decided he liked watching tony gaze at stars rather than looking at them himself. the small moment was interrupted but a scream. they whipped their heads around, the calm star spell ripped away from their grasp. tony saw a scared bruce and a very angry steve rogers. bruce stomped over, pulling tony asay from stephen, and hugging him. tony pouted as his hand let go of stephens.

“hey brucie,” he mumbled. the hug was stopped, by an angry ambush of teachers. tony groaned, damn adult supervision. he was prepared for a lecture. readying himself for the call home, for some sort of lie he came up with on the spot to hide why no one answered. no more star gazing in the forest with stephen. he turned to see steve bombarding strange with questions, causing tony to giggle quietly. the teachers didn’t end up lecturing them, in fact they only got a warning and were on their way to their cabins in no time.

—

tony held his backpack, (he’d ripped off a strap playing tug or war with loki to get it back), shuffling on his feet. they were leaving today. to say the camp retreat had been magical would be an understatement. tony understood now why he didn’t graduate early. he never wanted to forget staying up on rooftops looking at the off white stars with his hand warmed up in the comfort of orange gloves.

“you’re doing that thing again,” stephen complained, “thinking.” he poked at the side of tony’s head, snapping him back into reality. tony shook his head, grabbing stephens hand and leading him into the bus. tony took the window seat, holding the backpack to his chest.

 stephen laughed, sliding in next to him. “dejavu huh?” before tony could respond, he pulled out his earbuds, handing one to tony. the smaller boy smiled, placing it in his ear, and watching as stephen choice a song. it was soft, with a nice piano background, nothing like tony usually listened to but calmed him down, he laid his head against stephens shoulder.

“thank you for spending camp with me, nerd,” he mumbled, as stephens face lit up. he replied with a soft, “of course,” before putting in his earbud, and looking out the window over tony’s shoulder. he looked down at the orange gloves, before pulling them off, looking at his hands. he slowly placed the gloves in his backpack, looking at tony’s face, the boy was already asleep. stephen laughed. “the senior camp retreat,” he couldn't help but plant a kiss on tony’s forehead.

“better the second time.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism?


End file.
